Lakrhil Al Hestian
'''Lakrhil Al Hestian '''is the ambitions Sword of the Realm of the Twenty-Seventh Regiment of Horse, known as the Blackhawks. Vaelin first meets him at the Summertide Fair in Varinshold. Appearance and Personality Lakrhil is a tall man and a fine horseman. He is a man of great ambition, who embraces court intrigue, and see enemies everywhere. He has lofty ambitions for his his son Linden to marry Princess Lyrna. When he is eventually risen to Battle Lord, he proves himself to be a skilled commander, but somewhat careless with his men's lives. History Blood Song Lord Lakrhil is patrolling the Summertide Fair, awaiting the execution of First Minister Artis Al Sendahl, when he heards a disturbance. He finds Vaelin Al Sorna and an unconsious Nortah, surrounded by five fallen Realm Guards. He is intent on arresting the arrogant young pup, when three more brothers of the Sixth Order arrive. Lakrhil's fury grows as his men fail to advance on the four brothers, so he calls for more men. As things seem on the verge of turning ugly, Prince Malcius arrives and uses his authority to calm the situation. Infuriated Lakrhil leave, promising retribution on those cocky order brats. Meanwhile, Lakrhil is great ambition for his son Linden and encourages him to court Princess Lyrna. He encourages other to entreaty King Janus to give the younger Linden a commission, something to prove his worth. The King eventually agrees to name him Sword of the Realm and commanded him to raise his own regiment which he will take into the Martishe in Cumbrael to root out the deniers currently infesting it. However, Lakrhil is wary ot the King's intentions, and warns Linden about Vaelin in particular, whom he has heard rumours about. Some seven months later, Linden is successful in destroying the deniers, but he's killed by an arrow by one of the Cumbraelins. However, soon after Lakrhil is finally named Battle Lord. When war breaks out with Cumbrael due to the usurper Hentes Mustor, Lakrhil lead the Realm Guard on the capital. The Cumbraelins get together about five thousand men to oppose the Realm Guard at Greenwater Ford, trying to buy time for their city to muster its defences. Lakrhil's cunning in battle succeeds in defeating them, taking hundreds of prisoners. However, before he can advance on the capital, two brothers of the Sixth Order, Nortah and Dentos, arrive to tell him that Hentes Mustor is dead. Frustrated at being robbed of vengence against the Cumbraelins for his son Linden, Lakrhil insists that he will execute the prisoners. Enraged, Nortah attacks him, cutting off his hand. Lakrhil sends the Realm Guard to capture Nortah and bring him to justice. Battle Lord Al Hestian leads the Realm's invasion force in the war against the Alpiran Empire. King Janus had promised him Vaelin's death in vengeance for his son Linden's death, provided he is victorious. After the initial victory of the beach where The Hope is killed, Lakrhil masterminds another brilliant victory on the Bloody Hill, by placing the Hope Killers standard at the top of a hill, causing the Alpirans to break ranks and attempt to storm the hill. The Cumbraelins longbowmen arrow-storm kills every man before they made it to within sword-reach of the summit. After capturing the city of Untesh, Battle Lord Al Hestian orders Vaelin to take the port of Linesh with his small force, while Prince Malcius holds Untesh. Lakrhil will himself command the bulk of the army to capture the largest city of Marbellis. The plan would leave Vaelin extremely vulnerable, away from the main body of the army, and therefore may eventually rid him of a rival for glory. The siege of Marbellis is long and bloody. Even when a practical breach is achieved, the Battle Lord loses three regiments trying to get through, before an all-out-attack eventually takes the city, with terrible loses. He holds the city for only two month, with the Alpirans eventually recapturing the city in another bloody siege. Lakrhil escapes the city himself, in a party that fought its way to the docks. Tower Lord It is revealed that, Lakrhil was stripped of his role of Battle Lord, after the disasterous Alpiran campaign; Varius Al Trendil is the new Battle Lord.Category:Characters